The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known portable power tools typically have an electric motor received within a tool housing. One common type of electric motor used in power tools has a rotor, a stator, and brushes. The rotor includes a rotor shaft, laminations mounted on the rotor shaft, armature windings wound in slots in the lamination stack, and a commutator mounted on the rotor shaft and electrically connected to the armature windings. The stator may have field windings wound in laminations, or may have permanent magnets. The brushes are mounted in brush housings, often known as brush boxes or brush holders, in sliding electrical contact with the commutator. Electric current is supplied from a power source through the brushes to the commutator, and from the commutator to the armature windings.